The Story of Users (Game)
Yo what's up! Hi, guyz. This is Hexarafi. I think I must make a different things. It's inspired by the "ASB" and Humor things in article Ryan talking to himself who created by the creator and owner of this wiki, Derpmaster. It is not map games, but the STORY GAME! Rules *Nope, it's free. But, one thing, don't make another users become hurts. *You can create the story based on your real life. *Be funny as you can. *Have Fun! Cast Users * * *Sailesh s nair,The Boss *Derpmaster21, also known as SsundeeOP. *IMGHD (Cuca Beludo) * Real-life figures *Donald Trump *Vladimir Putin *Hillary Clinton *Barack Obama *Kim Jong-un *Adolf Hitler *Joseph Stalin *Vladimir Lenin *Angela Merkel *Benito Mussolini *Xi Jinping *Justin Bieber *Pol Pot *Suleiman the Magnificent *Chandragupta *Narendra Modi *Khadga Prasad Oli *Pushpa Kamal Dahal "Prachanda" *Baburam Bhattarai *Gurkha Warriors ... Based on User's real life Hexarafi Notes: It's not using the real name, just their nick names. *Cakson (Hexarafi's Closest Friend) *Panza (Hexarafi's Friend) *Caesar (Hexarafi's Friend, the leader of class) *Ms. Jabug (Hexarafi's Physics Teacher, just help the real Physics Teacher) *The homeroom teacher (also the real Physics Teacher) *Mr. OA (Hexarafi's Chemistry Teacher) *Flippy (Hexarafi's old Friend who live in different cities) Real life figures *Ridwan Kamil (Major of Bandung) *Joko Widodo (President of Indonesia) Ryan *Reg (Legion Founder) *Bry (Legion Founder) *Isaac (My 2nd closest friend) *JT (A friend since 1st grade do not have many new friends) *Chris (My absolute best friend) *Cheyenne (My ENEMY) *Rayne (Friend That is a girl GIRLFRIEND:) *Jalen (Friend) *Aiden (Friend) *Ethan (Friend) *Marcie (friend) Derpmaster * Michael (BESTEST OF FRIENDS) * Farhan (first friend) * Jisoo (another important friend) * Willie (same as above) * Jinseng (SAME AS ABOVE) * Chetra (absolute dick, school bully, and retard) * Kai (weirdo) * Coolyn:(Friend that is a girl, NOT GIRLFRIEND *Derpmaster starts to daydream :P*) Sailesh S Nair *Aslam(My Best Friend) *Ram(Another Best Friend) *Sreeram(Friend) *Govind(My old friend who now lives in Australia) *Ryan Alexander (An Idiot who is in Future.My Best Friend). *Sreehari(My Bestest Friend.knew him When I was 5) *Bryan(another Friend) *Midhun(Friend) *Meenakshi(Best Friend that is a Girl But not a Girlfriend) * and many more(there are girls but I'm not listing them,and I don't have any enemies). HAL-3000-8200 * HAL-3000 ('Main' Focus, Fake Gurkha) * HAL-8200 (True Main Focus, Real Gurkha) * HAL-9001 (Fake Gurkha) * Several thousand HALs * The USCR Intellectual Cabinet * The USCR's Inhabitants (Body Cells of HAL's 'real life' persona) * The Cast of Poland-Ball * Story Begins. 2016 *Sailesh: Met a girl but could'nt tell her I loved her because I was shy.As I was walking down the Road with Meenakshi,My best Friend,I tell her about the Person.She tells me to leave it and Concentrate on my studies.on reaching home I go to Sreehari's and He says Stupid Jokes.I say"Shut up man.I got a lot to do".We played football with some friends and I went Home.At home.I sat in to study for the Mid Term Exams.Economics was the First Exams."Stupid thing,Can't even Concentrate".Called up Aslam and told him that I couln't Study.He said,"just put your heart into it Buddy,You can do it." *HAL-3000, 8200 and 9001: Category:ASB